Exceptions and inefficiencies in sets of code must be identified and resolved before they can enter production. The exceptions and their solutions are difficult to resolve manually, particularly when the author of the set of code is different from the person tasked with reviewing or fixing the exceptions. Utilizing a robotic process automation system to identify and resolve the exceptions bypasses the inefficiencies of manual intervention.